


Sam's familiar

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Castiel Loves Cats, Familiars, Kitten, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a witch, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has made the decision to become a witch, it's not too much of a jump, he already does so many spells as it is. </p>
<p>He never expected, however, to have a familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's familiar

Sam Winchester had decided to become a witch. He'd done all the research and he'd finally finished everything he needed to do.  
Not that he'd told Dean any of this.   
It was a decision made after a lot of thinking. He may as well become a witch, he did enough magic as it is, and why not have a witch on their side.

It was a couple of days after he had finally finished the process when he had a sudden urge to go somewhere. He didn't know where exactly, but he knew how to get there. He stood up without warning, leaving the bunker on foot. Dean watched worriedly and followed Sam out, but in the car.

Sam found himself at a bar, drawn to a young looking girl sat at a table by herself. As soon as they met eyes Sam connected with her.  
"I think I was meant to come here to meet you. You're a witch aren't you." she said as Sam sat down.  
"Yes, I am how did you-"  
"I think I'm your familiar." they both spoke at the same time. Sam breaking off to look at the girl in front of him.  
"That's ridiculous, I've only been a witch a couple of days." Sam said incredulously.  
"That explains why I only just found you." she looked him over "I'm Brianna, you can call me Bree." She held out her hand. Sam took it and shook it gently. Bree had pale features, short wavy black that surrounded her face in a messy bob. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, a shade to rival Deans.  
"I'm Sam Winchester."  
"A Winchester? One of the Winchester brothers?"  
"Uh, I think so."  
She just smiled. "It's a good thing. I'm glad I have a hunter."  
Sam watched her for a while, not sure he was fully on board with the while familiar thing.  
"I can see you're dubious Sam. I didn't really expect anything else from a new generation witch, and a hunter at that." she looked him straight in the eye and with a blink her eyes had changed form human to cats, then back again with the next blink.  
"Don't tell me you didn't feel a pull to come here."  
Sam didn't have an answer.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here so I can show you properly." and with that she stood up, holding out a hand to Sam. He stood up at took it, unbeknown to him, Dean had been watching from the bar, and stood up to follow them. 

When stood up, Bree must have only been about 5'2/3" she was tiny compared to Sam, who towered over most people anyway. When outside the bar, up the road in a deserted field, Bree stopped. She turned to look at Sam, and then the next moment he was looking at a tiny black kitten, with tiny white paws and fluffy fur circling its face. Bree's green cat eyes stared up at him as the kitten meowed. Then the next moment she was Bree again, stood looking up at Sam.  
"You believe me?" she asks, and Sam just nods his head.  
"Sam what in hell is going on?!" Dean shouts, and Bree yelps, turning back into the kitten, which Sam scoops up in his large hands, trying to sooth her as she trembled.  
"Calm down Dean." he says, still holding the quivering kitten. Much to Sam's surprise he doesn't sneeze or react as he usually does around cats.  
"That girl just became a cat Sam! I won't calm down until you tell me what's going on!"  
"She's my familiar Dean." Sam says, voice tinged with worry, about how Dean will react.  
"She's your- wait are you- you're not telling me you're a witch?!"    
"Uhh." Sam just smiled, hoping to cute his way out of this "yeah?" Bree meowed in Sam's hands, looking up at Dean. She jumped down to the floor, and became human again, still hiding behind Sam a little.  
"So not only are you a witch but your familiar is a kid! Come on Sam."  
"Hey! I'm 18! And it's not like we had a choice Dean, you don't choose your familiars." she grabbed hold of Sam's hand. "And anyway, I like this witch."    
"Come on Dean." both Sam and Bree pouted, and Dean gave up.  
"Fine! Fine come on then, into the car both of you. Don't say I never let you have anything" Dean grumbled, striding off towards the car and Sam and Bree hopped off after him.


End file.
